1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particular to an electrical connector with detect pins for indicating insertion of a mating plug therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
USB Implementers Forum, Inc, has developed Universal Serial Bus 3.0 Specification on Nov. 12, 2011, we call it as USB 3.0 specification, and a USB (Universal Serial Bus) 3.0 receptacle and a USB 3.0 plug are introduced therein. USB 3.0 has a higher transfer rate of 4.8 Gbit/s, while a transfer rate of previous USB 2.0 connectors is just 480 Mbit/s. However, someone think a new USB connector capability of delivering a big power is needed too, so USB Implementers Forum, Inc, published USB Power Deliver specification on Jul. 5, 2012, which discloses USB 3.0 PD (Power Deliver) plug and USB 3.0 PD (Power Deliver) receptacle on pages 46-50 of the specification.
The USB PD 3.0 receptacle adds a pair of insertion detect pins, pins. 12-13, and two PD detect pins, pins 10-11 relative to USB 3.0 receptacle. The insertion detect pins, pins 12-13 are closed to an insertion port of a receiving space the USB PD 3.0 receptacle, and pin 13 is located under the pin 12, when a USB plug, including USB 2.0 plug, USB 3.0 plug, USB PD 3.0 plug, and thin card, inserts into the USB PD 3.0 receptacle, the pin 12 is downwardly pressed by the USB plug and contacts with the pin 13, so an insertion detect circuit is turned on. The PD detect pins, pins 10-11, are disposed near the end of the receiving space, away from the port.
USB PD 3.0 plug is specially designed, a shell thereof is extending beyond a free end of a tongue of the insulative housing, so a length of a front part of the USB PD 3.0 plug in front of a blocking wall is about 10.05 mm, the front part can be completely received in USB PD 3.0 receptacle and USB 3.0 receptacle. While the length of a corresponding front part of USB 2.0 plug and USB 3.0 plug is 8.65 mm.
For the USB PD 3.0 receptacle, when USB 2.0 plug or USB 3.0 plug is inserted, since the corresponding front part is not long enough, the PD detect pin will not be touched; when USB 3.0 PD plug is inserted, since the front part of USB 3.0 PD plug can arrive the end of the receiving space of the USB PD 3.0 receptacle, the PD detect pin will touch the shell of the USB 3.0 PD plug and turn on the PD detect circuit; the final situation is the thin card inserted, however, a corresponding front part of the thin card is an plastic part, can not turn on the circuit. So, only USB 3.0 PD plug can conduct the PD detect pins of USB 3.0 PD receptacle, and then a big power transmission will be put between USB 3.0 PD plug and USB 3.0 PD receptacle.
However, the arrangement of the insertion detect pins and the PD detect pin are complex, an improved connector is needed.